


There, But Not Back Again

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all signs pointing to an ancient evil stirring in Mordor, Belle searches out a figure from myth that can protect her people and lands from the coming darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, But Not Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Rumbelle Showdown under the name Hex. The prompts where: Tolkien, Escape, History.

The whispers were quiet, ignored by most.  So much so that they had taken a long time to reach Andrast and its city of Avonlea, a small stronghold that lay far beyond where most thought it wise to plant the seed of civilization.  Belle’s Papa, the lord of the city, and his councilmen ignored the rumours; feeling that the matters to the East would sort themselves out without their interference.

Belle knew better.  A darkness was coming, unlike anything that had been seen for thousands of years.  A book of Elvish writing told the tale; history of a time that was now thought only to be myth and legend.  Her father had laughed when she had come to him with her worries, reassuringly patting her hand while boasting to let whatever was coming, come.  His people feared nothing.

It was true the people who lived beside the sea and along the Kitsis river where known for their bravery just as the people of Rohan where known for their horsemanship.  The White Mountains protected them like a shield, and the hot summers and mild winters allowed them to grow stronger than most.  But it would be all for naught, Belle knew, for what was coming cared nothing for the strength of a man’s arm or the sharpness of his blade.

When it became clear that she would be unable to convince her Papa that preparations for war needed to be made, Belle quietly slipped away into the night; taking enough supplies for a long journey, and the book of Elvish history.  She was not abandoning her people, as some might have assumed, instead she was working to save them.

It was said in the mountains bordering Andrast, leading to Gondor, there lived an old wizard, shunned from the rest of his kind for his dark and arcane magic.  Whether he was once a man, or something other it was uncertain, but now it was whispered he was more beast and imp than anything else.  But it was further said that if offered a trade he would give anyone their hearts desire.  Even though it was only a story often used to scare children into behaving, lest the demon of the Dark Castle come down and steal them away.  Belle had no choice, but to take a chance on a nursery rhyme from her childhood.

Through the cold and the snow she rode, narrowly escaping danger at every turn; her loyal steed Philippe carrying her over the perilous mountains.  She had a deal in mind for the dark wizard.  She hoped to make a pact with him for the safety of her people, anything he might ask of her she would give; no price was too great.

Just when it seemed like she had set out on a fool’s errand, and all the stories she had read had been nothing but the fancy embellishments of authors with too much imagination, she came upon it.  A great castle rising from the snow, its towers and spires seeming to reach as high as the peaks of the mountains themselves.  Belle’s breath caught as she looked upon the fortress, her mount shaking his head, nickering in protest at going further.

“Come on, Philippe.”  She coaxed, gently petting his neck.  “Not much further now.”  When he refused to budge she had no choice but to dismount, rubbing his nose.  “Fine,”  She muttered wryly.  “Stay here, I’ll be back.”  Belle promised.  Turning towards the bastion she took a deep breath of chilled mountain air.  “Do the brave thing,”  She whispered, quoting her people’s chant.  “And bravery will follow.”  Marching through the deep banks of snow Belle continued to mutter the saying to herself.  The grand oaken door of the castle loomed before her, and with nothing else to do, she pressed against it, hoping it would open.

“It’s not very polite to try and break into people’s homes, dearie.”  A shrill, nasally, voice spoke from behind her.

Belle jumped an undignified yelp passing between her lips.  She turned to see a man, or something shaped like a man, of a stature barely taller than herself cloaked in scales and leather.  His skin was strange, seeming to shimmer a green-gold-grey, hair wild, and his whole being radiated barely contained energy.

“A-are you the Dark One?”  She asked, silently cursing the stutter in her voice.

He giggled; a smile that didn’t reach his eyes spreading across his face.  “ _Rumplestiltskin_ , the Dark, at your service.”  He trilled rolling the ‘r’ and excluding the ‘One’, bowing low.

“Belle; daughter of Maurice, son of Maurin, lord of the city by the river Kitsis, at your service.”  She replied, curtsying.

“And why, Belle, daughter of Maurice, son of Maurin, have you traveled to my castle, attempting to break in?”  He hummed, eyeing her closely.

“I wish to seek a deal with you.”  Belle replied, lifting her chin.  “The old stories say that you’ll trade anything if the price is right.”

“Yes!”  He all but snapped.  “But what has a girl such as yourself have to offer me?”  Rumplestiltskin add more softly.

“Anything.”  Belle answered, the cold causing her to shiver, her warm clothes doing little to protect her from an especially bitter gust of wind.

“I do so love when they say that!”  The imp giggled, all but vibrating with pleasure.  “So as I take it,”  He continued.  “You’ve come because, unlike all the other fools living in the cities of men, you recognize the signs, the gathering darkness in Mordor, am I correct?”

It unsettled Belle to think this wizard could read her mind, or had been watching her.  But she pushed her unease aside; she sought to deal with a demon and so she would have to bear his foibles.  “Yes, that’s correct.”  She nodded.

“And you, what?  Seek to save yourself?”  He asked.

His mistaken guess put her mind a little more at ease as she replied.  “Not myself, my people, my family and friends.”  Belle replied, wrapping her furred cape closer around herself.

Rumplestiltskin cocked his head, as if studying a particularly perplexing puzzle, before dancing closer to her on surprisingly nimble feet.  He hummed, looking her up and down, curiosity shining in his eyes.  “I can’t stop the darkness, but I can… deflect interest away from your little town.”

Relief filled her as he spoke.  “That would do.  And your price?”  Belle asked, the nervous flutter of her heart beginning to beat faster until it seemed as if it would burst from her chest.

“You.”


End file.
